Coctura Arlund
Coctura Arlund is the chef of the Mother of Pearl restaurant in Galdin Quay in Final Fantasy XV. Thus, she is the local tipster that hooks the party up with hunts and knowledge of the area. She is the niece of Navyth Arlund, a famous fisherman. Dossiers :Owner of Galdin Quay's world-famous Mother of Pearl. When the quay's tourism counsel began rebuilding Galdin as a resort destination, they sought out Coctura to serve as head chef of their new bistro-on-the-beach. She kindly obliged, and the restaurant has since earned quite a name for itself thanks in large part to her exquisite cuisine. She now spends her days honing her culinary craft, hoping to prove her food finer than the fare served at Altissian café Maagho. :Though Coctura can whip up dishes from a wide range of cuisines, she specializes in seafood. Her proficiency in pescatarian cooking stems from her uncle Navyth's love of fishing. When she was younger, she learned how to gut and prepare the fish he caught—an experience that inspired a passion for the culinary arts. Although she cut ties with her "fish-crazy fool of an uncle" due to pressure from her cooking school peers, Navyth still proudly sports the protective pendant she gave him as a little girl. Profile Appearance Coctura wears a maroon chef's shirt with the golden logo of her restaurant, a black neck tie, a black apron, dark cropped trousers and black high heels. She wears her blond hair in a bun and a bracelet on her left wrist. Personality Coctura is warm and personable, but is implied to have a competitive streak, looking to make her restaurant surpass the famous Altissian Maagho. Story Coctura developed an interest in seafood by following her angler uncle Navyth who taught her to gut and prepare fish. As a little girl Coctura crafted a protective necklace for her uncle to wear on his fishing trips. After Coctura entered a culinary school she cut ties with Navyth due to pressure from her peers. Coctura was sought out by Galdin Quay's tourism counsel to establish a restaurant at their new resort, and her Mother of Pearl has becomes famous for its seafood. She wishes to develop new dishes to gain even more fame, and is looking to develop a cake to commemorate the wedding of Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya. She is happy to serve the prince and his retinue when they visit her restaurant, and once she gets to know them better, tasks them with bringing her ulwaat berries to make the dessert. When Longwythe Peak begins to rumble, Noctis heads to the Crow's Nest Diner at Longwythe Rest Area to find out what is happening. Coctura is there with Dino Ghiranze, a reporter/jeweler who also makes his residence at the quay, where Dino is flirting with her. Dino is rumored to be crafting a ring for a special woman, implying he is planning to propose, but whether it is Coctura or someone else is unknown. After the Starscourge overtakes the world, Coctura makes her way to Cape Caem to help direct electricity across Lucis. When Noctis returns to the ruins of Galdin Quay ten years later, Coctura's clothes are strewn about the counter where her restaurant used to be, implying she has turned into a daemon. Gameplay Berried Memories Coctura asks Noctis to bring her Ulwaat Berries to concoct a new dessert for the Mother of Pearl. The player can get them from Tony in Chapter 8 by trading three Caem Carrots. The player can star farming carrots on the vegetable patch in Cape Caem by talking to Iris Amicitia in Chapter 8. After bringing her the berries Coctura develops them into a cake made in Tenebraen style. The player can then eat it at the restaurant. It boosts Magic magnificently but reduces Strength to 0. Ignis Scientia will be inspired to make a recipe of it to eat at camp. Instead of making the same cake Coctura serves, his recipe is the pastry seen in the Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV anime of the treat the young Noctis once enjoyed in Tenebrae; recreating the treat had inspired Ignis to start cooking. Mother of Pearl Mother of Pearl restaurant's menu is expensive but provides good buffs. Ignis Scientia can learn two recipes from eating here. Tenebraen Berry Opera is added to the menu after bringing Coctura Ulwaat Berries (see above). Etymology Coctura is Latin and comes from ''coquō'' ("to cook"). Trivia *Coctura has a drawing of herself by the caricaturist on her counter. ru:Коктура Арлунд Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV